


(Not So) Lazy Day

by sunshinejihyun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejihyun/pseuds/sunshinejihyun
Summary: Zen has the day off from work, you both should make the most of itrequested by cafedanslanuit on tumblr
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	(Not So) Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafedanslanuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/gifts).



Early mornings were the most peaceful time of day for you and Zen. When the sun was barely up but the birds started chirping, Zen would pull you into his arms, his chin resting on top of your head and his soft snores filled your ears as he fell back into a light sleep.

It always changed who woke first, but you both spent time just staring at your love lying peacefully in your arms. On mornings you were up before Zen, you would take the time to memorize the peaceful contours of his face - something you weren’t normally able to see since you always saw him with such animated features. Then he would wake up and tease you for staring before pulling you in for a kiss, ignoring your complaints about morning breath.

This morning, you had awoken to Zen stroking your hair out of your eyes, a small and peaceful smile tugging at his lips. “Good morning gorgeous.”

“Mmm, morning Zen.” you replied, snuggling your head into his chest.

“Is it a sleepy morning today?” His hand rubbed up and down on your back and you felt yourself melt more into his embrace than before. “Lucky for you, I don’t have any obligations today.”

“Does that mean we can spend all day in bed with pajamas and Netflix?” Your head immediately perked up and Zen laughed, smoothing down your unruly hair.

“Only if these Netflix plans involve chilling too.” Zen teased and you lightly slapped your palm against his bare chest. “Joking.”

“Sure you were,” you hummed before pressing a kiss on his forehead. “You get comfortable, I’ll be back with food and more blankets.”

As you made a fruit smoothie with kale in it for Zen, you also made some avocado toast for yourself before grabbing more blankets from your utility closet and made your way back to the bedroom, careful not to spill.

“Woah careful, jagiya.” Zen reached out to pluck his smoothie cup from your hand and balanced your plate on his knee as you threw blankets all over the bed. Once you had settled in against the pillow next to Zen, he handed you your plate before grabbing his laptop and pulling up Netflix. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Anything,” you answered honestly. “I’m just happy to be able to spend this time with you.” Zen smiled at you before settling on a Korean drama he had been telling you about for quite some time now.

Just as the second episode was about to start, Zen’s phone rang, making the both of you jump before he grabbed it. “Just a second, jagiya.” He promised and you made yourself busy playing with his hands as he talked to the person on the other end. As he hung up, Zen turned to look at you with a grim look painted on his face. “Feel free to kill me for saying this, but I’ve got to go out this morning… I got an audition.”

Masking your frustration with a smile, you looked at Zen as happily as you could. “Of course, I understand! We can finish this later after the audition.”

He threw you one more apologetic look before moving out of bed, getting dressed for the day.

-

Three hours later, Zen walked through the door, whistling a song from a musical you recognized but couldn’t quite place. “Babe! I’m home.”

“In here Zenny.” You called from the bedroom. You had hardly moved an inch since Zen had left, opting to watch some episodes of The Office while he was away. “How’d it go?”

“Amazing!” Zen pulled off his shoes before settling in next to you and pulling you close, so your head was resting on his chest. You listened quietly as he told you the story of his audition from beginning to end. The feel of the vibrations of him talking lulled you into a dreamlike state and before long, you had fallen asleep on Zen, only slightly aware when he adjusted you so he could lay down as well, holding you as close as he could.

“I love you,” he whispered, and that was the last you heard before you completely dropped off to dreamland.


End file.
